


RWBY white fang war

by dckai432



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dckai432/pseuds/dckai432
Summary: In volume 6 Adam doesn't die instead he is saved by Bonesaw, Derry and my oc now the four along with other white fang are going to atlas how will team rwby, team jnr, Oscar, Maria, Qrow and Sienna going to help me Atlas and Mantle with the white fang.
Relationships: Adam Taurus/Original Female Character(s), Elm Ederne/Vine Zeki, Flynt Coal/Neon Katt, James Ironwood/Sienna Khan, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina/Whitley Schnee, Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee, Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay the reasoning I'm doing this is because I was disappoint in Adam character I didn't like how Adam was done in the show and I didn't like how faunus discrimination was just drop in volume 7 and I'm pretty sure most of you agree that volume 5 was trash volume 4 was okay volume 6 was okay volume 7 to me was the second worst volume as a Weiss fan I was unhappy with how she acted in volume 7 but the reason I'm making this is because their will be a few change for volume 4-6 most are minor so let me tell you them.

In volume 3 the original fight between Yang and Adam happens

* * *

volume 4

* * *

RNJN story

\- Ruby nightmare's are worst that she cries

\- Ruby is also more paranoid after Pyrrha's death

\- Ruby and Jaune change as leaders Ruby become more reckless and Jaune becomes more cautious

\- Ren and Nora shows that miss Pyrrha's as well

\- team jnr trains

\- team rnjr talk about their problems

\- Ruby ask Qrow how can she use her silver eyes are and ask if Salem killed her mother Qrow doesn't answer the part about her which makes Ruby mad

\- when Qrow is poisoned by Tyrian when Ren and Nora are going ahead of Ruby and Jaune and Qrow when Ruby and Jaune sit Qrow on the tree the two have a talk with one another on how they can become better leaders they both agree that they can't be too reckless and they can't be too cautious that as leaders they must find a middle ground as leaders

\- when team rnjr fights the nuckelavee Raven helps them win and she says to Ruby only one

The ending plays out the same as in canon

Weiss story

\- after Jacques slaps her she thinks back to Ruby and determination and decides to train she doesn't summon on the first try so she trains

\- when she tries to escape she doesn't wear her heels to avoid making noise

also her outfit is white

Its the same as in canon

Blake story- her coat is black and her crop top is white

\- Blake doesn't slap Sun

\- Blake also doesn't act like jerk when Sun gets injury by Illa

\- Blake thinks back to Ruby determination to be a like the heroes in the story books and that also helps her to stop running from her problems

\- Blake and Adam were not in a romantic relationship they had big brother and little sister relationship.

Also Illa is not in love with Blake Illa didn't have racist friends she loved a human girl and her parents death was frame as a accident but Illa finds out when she visits their graves she over hears 4 hunters laugh about how they killed her parents she goes to her human girlfriend for comfort but the people who hate faunus find out Illa was a faunus and tried to convince her human girlfriend leave Illa but she declined so they beat her up Illa gets mad and fights them but the atlas police show up they people yell that Illa beat all of them up the atlas police without hesitation shot at Illa it was only after her human girlfriend yell them to stop and jump in the way to protect Illa and a bullet hits her aura the atlas police stop shooting Illa is about to go help her but one of the racist people stops her Illa then jumps out of a window goes on the run. some white fang members find her and she joins the whitefang and that is why she has her doubts of her place in the whitefang because she still loves a human

the rest of Blake story in vol 4 is the same

Yang story- her jacket and pants has a brighter shade of brown and her shirt is yellow

\- Tyrian attacks Yang's house asking for Ruby after Tai fights him off Yang decides she needs to get back in shape to help her sister

\- Tai tells Yang that she can't go in with brute force and that needs to think smarter when fighting

\- Yang also has trouble fighting with her new arm and has a lot of flashbacks to Adam during training her and Tai talk about incident Yang cries in Taiyang's arm and she starts to feel better

it the same as canon

* * *

volume 5

* * *

Ruby

\- Ruby training is more about how to use her silver eyes

\- Ruby shows she scared that Qrow might die like her mom , Penny and Pyrrha he talks to her saying that he will try his best not to die he also tells her that they make their decision and that death is going to happen to all of us

\- she fights Cinder and she loses her right eye in that fight

Weiss

\- Weiss once tried to escape the bandit but failed

\- Weiss fights Adam and sees his brand

Adam doesn't kill Sienna he just imprisons her and he fights Blake and Sun at heaven and is not oneshoted

Blake

\- she and Illa fight more and Blake has her night vison

Yang

\- When Yang fights the bandits she has trouble against and still gets flashes of Adam which throws her off her game

\- Raven tells Yang she left because she was burden

\- Yang fights Hazel at heaven and he tells her how Ozpin use his sister and ask her would she be on Salem if he use Ruby the same way he used his

team jnr sees Pyrrha memorial and talk about how they can make sure any of them don't die

Yang doesn't accept Blake at the end of vol 5

* * *

volume 6

* * *

Maria teaches Qrow how he can control his bad luck

Yang shows concern for Qrow

Illa is imprison for her actions

Sienna is with the group

* * *

****Their are more changes but this is long enough if you want me to tell you more about the changes I'll make a story explain the changes more in depth.** **


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1

As team rwby and the gang get into Mantle they see Ironwood talking on a big projector. "He looks tired." said Qrow

"How can you tell?" said Jaune

"I've known him for a long time." said Qrow

"Me too and I tell he tired." said Sienna

"I hope he okay." said Yang remembering that he gave her the arm

Team rwby and jnr, Oscar, Qrow, Maria and Sienna all walk out of the airship slowly to see if any atlas police is waiting for them they look and see no around.

"Be on your guard, their might be white fang members here." said Sienna

Ren your semblance could come in handy let us know if you sense anyone that might attack." said Qrow

"Yes sir." said Ren

They continue walking Qrow and Maria and Sienna leading Weiss looks around realizing she never seen Mantle " what's wrong Weiss never seen mantle." asked Nora

"No I've really only ever seen atlas I only ask Winter what mantle was like." said Weiss

"Did she tell everything. "said Nora

Weiss shakes her head "no but I didn't care too much about mantle" said Weiss

As they continue to walk they see a faunus playing a banjo when two human comes up to him one takes his banjo and breaks it then the other punches the guy then they start beating him up everyone is sad to see what is happen to that guy Blake is especially sad and Sienna is anger by that treatment she was about to go help him by fighting but she remember that the violence is what cause the white fang to fall apart she keeps walking hoping that she finds a way to help her people in this kingdom.

Two flying drones come by one looks at Sienna and the other looks at Yang which annoyed her but keeps walking Sienna just ignore them. They all continue the drones don't follow them.

"Shock they didn't follow us." said Yang

Ruby didn't like that people thought Yang was a bad person Ruby promised Yang she would prove to people that she is a good person.

They walk to see some faunus in a alley looking like they haven't eaten in a while "you okay Blake?" asked Ruby

"Yes" Said Blake as her cat ears were down

They then pass a shop that had a sign saying no faunus Blake and Sienna just sign in sadness they then see a van that has faunus mine workers when one of them see Weiss he flips her off Weiss doesn't get mad she understood why they are mad when they pass a liquor store with the sign no faunus two guys are sitting on the steps the guy sitting on the left was fair skin he had brown hair and beard he wore a grey beanie and coat and wore brown shoes and black boots the guy sitting on the right was dark skin he had purple hair he wore a yellow beanie a yellow coat and he wore brown pant and red shoes the guy sitting on the left gets up and yells "heys faunus girls" everyone turns to him "why are you to hanging out with humans?" said the guy in dranken tone

"They are our friends" said Blake

The guy looks at his friend and they both laugh the guy that got up says "that's funniest thing I ever heard"

"Yeah" said the guy sitting

"What she said is the truth sir" said Sienna trying to hold back her rage

"Yeah whatever you say la-" the guy sitting that's a look at the group "Wait you're team rwby and you're team jnpr and that's wait what's" the guy takes one look at Sienna

Everyone knew why he was freaking out Sienna steps forward "listen I am not here to cause any trouble"

"Why should I believe you when Yang Xiao Long is with you"

"I was framed for that" said Yang

"That what all criminals say" said the guy standing

Yang nudges the barge between her eyes calming down she remembers that her dad said that in public eye she a bad person

"Unlike my friend I'm not afraid of you especially even dumb white fang faunus" said the guy standing

Sienna is getting heated by his comments Qrow is prepare to stop her just in case she does she irrational

The guy sitting passes his friend liquor the guy standing takes a sip "from look on your face you want to kill me like that to be expected of a faunus and criminal's said the guy standing "mayb-woah" the guy standing was sent flying into a dumpster everyone turns to see Weiss smiling

"That guy was annoying," said Weiss. They see drones coming so they run as soon as they got far enough away from the scene Weiss looks to see everyone looking at her "what?"

Blake walks to her angrily and she gets in face "Weiss what you just did proves his point that Yang and Sienna are dangerous, that we are dangerous and that faunus are dangerous!"

Yang steps in between them "Blake calm down I think she gets it" said Yang

Weiss has her head down realizing that attack hurts her friends and the faunus especially sents the guy was drank "sorry guys" said Weiss with a sad tone

Blake signs "good that you learn your lesson and Sienna control your anger that set him off more"

"I know and I'm sorry about that" said Sienna

"Well now that's out of the way let's keep going" said Qrow holding a some wine

"Where did you get that?" said Nora

"That store we pass that had the drunk guy" Ruby and Yang were about to say something "don't worry kiddos this will be my only drink"

"Geez the problem in the world are-" Maria couldn't finish her sentence

"Ruby" said someone familiar

"Who dares interrupts an old lady!" said Maria

Everyone turns to see a girl with a white button coat, light blue pants black boots and a light blue sigant hat on it was "Ciel!" said Ruby ran to her hugging her

"It's good to see you- oh my god what happened to your eye!" said Ciel

"I meet Cinder and I fought her and that's how this happen"

Ciel grips her fist "Cinder" she once again was one of the reason a friend was hurt

Ruby grabs her hand "but it's ok because she was defeated" said Ruby with a smile

Ciel looks at her and just smiles "if you say so"

"Well look who it is the we got no time girl" said Yang

"I didn't say it that much" said Ciel with a slight pout

"Trust us you say it a lot" said Nora

"No I didn't!"

"They really are lively" said Maria

"Yep they are so do you really James is going to listen to you" said Qrow as he takes another sip of wine

"I do I know three possible bases they could hide out at and a person that know Adam would want to find" said Sienna

"Hm that is useful info" said Qrow "anyways you seem excited to see him" noticing her tiger ears twitching

Sienna blushes "well you seem excited to see Winter" said Sienna with a smirk

"Ice queen as if" said Qrow

"I see that little blush" said Sienna

"Even I can see" said Maria

"Whatever!" said Qrow as he walks to the others

"This is Oscar" said Nora

"He's our son" said Ren patting Oscars head

"No I'm not!" said Oscar

Everyone laughs

"Alright say goodbye to your friend we need to get to Ironwood" said Qrow

"Um wait sir there's someone everyone needs to see" said Ciel

"Please uncle Qrow it might important" said Ruby

"Yeah please" said Yang

They both have the puppy dog eyes Qrow signs "fine"

"Yay!" says both Ruby and Yang

"Well I have to go to Pietro workshop" said Maria

"On that's where I'm taking everyone" said Ciel

They all walk to the shop when they get there a faunus girl walks out the shop she has a metal arm everyone wonders how her arm got taken off especially Yang they go in the workshop

"Hey old fart your best customer is here" said Maria

A man in a chair with 4 leg on it he with a smile came out "hello Maria and hello Ciel and-" he stops as soon as he sees Ruby "oh" he said in a sad voice

Everyone minus Ciel were confused Yang then thinks she the reason he's acting like that "don't worry sir I'm not what you saw on tv" said Yang

"No it's not that It's just unexpected for you all to show up" said Pietro

"Why?" said Jaune

Ciel just looks down Pietro signs "you brought them here to see Penny"

Everyone looks shocked, Ruby walks to him "what about Penny!"

"I'm back father" said a voice

Everyone minus Pietro, Ciel and Maria turns in shock to see Penny Ruby looks at her and tears flow out of her eye "penny" Ruby say sobbingly

* * *

**That the first chapter hope you like it let me know how feel**


	3. volume 6 changes

**Volume 6**

* * *

-The start is the same

-Yang and Blake are not on good terms still

\- the reason Maria doesn't exits the train is because her the huntress inside wouldn't let her run away while normal people are scream

-only Weiss and Blake gets ready to fight Qrow to learn what Ozpin was hiding Qrow is about to subdue them until Yang and Ruby ask him to let them see he backs down

-Ozma sealed Salem magic and the relic are the only thing that can break her seal and restore her full power

-Jinn shows all the people Ozma used like Hazel sister and Summer Rose

-when everyone discovers the truth about Salem not everyone reacts the same Blake feels sorry for Ozma but Weiss doesn't know what to think Yang gets mad Ozpin mostly because he was possibly Hazel was right that Ozpin was going to use her sister like he did Hazel's sister Ruby loses trust in Ozpin after finding out he used her mom and her dad and her uncle Qrow still punches Oscar Ruby,Blake and Weiss go to help Oscar up

-Ruby tells Qrow that it's not Oscar fault Qrow just says that he will be Ozpin someday

-When Weiss and Yang discovers the body's on the Weiss does not scream

-when they get to the farm and see the apathy grimm when Weiss runs to stair and up the door and sees it locked she uses her semblance to open the door

-Yang takes Qrow out of the bar and Blake just runs out

-when team jnr and Sienna out the truth Ren and Sienna feel bad for Ozma and Nora doesn't like what he did but won't blame Oscar for it. Jaune's reaction is the same so when he grabs Oscar Nora yells at him to stop and Ruby yells and when he doesn't Nora grab his wrist and squeezes it and tells him to stop Jaune lets go but then Oscar runs away which make everyone go looking for him

-Ruby and Yang talk about the treatment of Oscar Ruby ask Yang if she thinks it's right Yang says no Ruby tells her she didn't stand up and she yelled at him Yang realized that and says she would say sorry to him

-Saphron talks to Jaune about Oscar and tells him that Oscar is not Ozma

-Oscar is thinking about why does he have to go through all of that then suddenly he sees a family in trouble and he goes help them he spends time with them he sees how the parents care for their children they ask were are his parents and he tells them why he ran away but he tells them a made up story the parents tell him that everyone has a time limit but it's what you do with that time limit that counts

And that's how he came to accept being Ozpin next incarnation and he gets the new outfit but after he gets it Adam walks up to him and talks to him asking if he knows about Weiss and Blake Oscar says no Adam knows he is lying but he lets him be

-Jaune,Yang and Qrow all say sorry to Oscar

-Ruby and the gang go back to the house and when they find Qrow steps Ruby and Yang check to see if he is ok they see he is just drunk and get a little mad they pick him up and goes into his room to talk to him what Ruby says almost gets him to try to help them but still decides not to help Maria talks to him and about a someone like him and how his nieces need him he thinks and decides to help

-when Yang,Blake and Sienna try to take the tower Yang still not trusting Blake doesn't like working with but then Adam shows up and Yang freaks out Adam tells her he was looking for Blake and Weiss but she be his hostage to get them to come to him but then Blake comes to help her this tells Yang that Blake has changed after Blake fight Adam alittle Yang decided to help her while Sienna is handle the guards on the tower Adam begins to overpower them until Sienna comes they think Adam is done for but then my oc Cassive ,Derry and Bonesaw interrupted with a airship with some white fang members shooting at Blake, Yang and Sienna which causing them to run

-when Ruby uses her silver eye on the leviathan she passes out

Cassive: fair skin long wavy purple hair green eyes her honey badger traits are that she has sharp teeth and claws

Outfit- a blue jacket with a white tank top under it blue short with long white socks and blue boots

Cassive was born to a honey badger faunus mother and a human father they all lived on a farm just not too far from Mistral but one day a grimm attack their farm and her parents die protecting her a hunter came and saved her from the grimm after that the hunter brought her to mistral Cassive was to live with her human grandparents her faunus grandparents had died before she was born her human grandparents treated her badly when she turned 16 they died but it didn't bothered her she saw what her half king had to go and when she turned 17 she decided to be a huntress she pass and became the leader but her team didn't like the fact she was even half faunus they would disobey her orders and call her names during a mission they tried get her killed by a strong grimm but it ended up killing them she was about to die until Adam and some white fang members appear to help her after they helped her she decided to join the white fang she meet Blake and Illa and talked a lot with Adam and when he showed her, Blake and Illa his branding she was the second one to comforter him after Blake


	4. chapter 2

Everyone looks at the girl before them Penny (she looks like she does in the show) Ruby with tears in her eye runs and hugs "Penny! I'm so glad you're alive!" said Ruby with sobs in between.

Everyone stands there shocked Jaune looks at her thinking "Pyrrha your guilt is what cause you to fight Cinder".

Ciel hangs her head down knowing what will happen next Penny just looks confused "excuse me but who are you" said Penny with a smile.

Ruby's eye widens the rest of team rwby and team jnr eyes widen Ciel looks up with tears remembering the time said that to her. Ruby lets go and asked "you don't remember me".

"Oh were you friends with my old model? I'm Penny 2.0 it nice to see someone else who knew the old me" she said with a smile.

Ruby just looks down with tears still flowing down her eye Yang and Qrow go to comfort her and the people who were friends with Penny are sad to know she doesn't remember them.

"I tried to restore her memories but the damage to her main box was too great to restore" said Pietro.

"So is her aura the same?" asked Jaune

"Yes" said Pietro

Everyone just stays silent Ruby just keeps crying "don't worry friends!" everyone looks at Penny "we can just make new memories and even better ones right?" said Penny with a smile

Ruby wipes away her tears and smiles "yeah you're right we can make new memories"

Everyone could tell Ruby was faking her smile Yang thinks back to what Hazel asked her what would she do if Ruby was hurt or used and how much she wants to get Cinder,Emerald and Mercury

"Good let's go to general Ironwood's office after I'm done with my check up" said Penny

"Actually Penny since they seem to be in a hurry no check up today"

Penny eyes widen and she goes and hugs her father "thank you"

Qrow turns to Maria" you going to stay here"

"Yeah these old bone aren't meant to fight anymore but come see me when you need more lesson come see me" said Maria

Qrow smiles "see ya granny"

"I need my weapon looked at" Ciel says to Pietro

"Oh alright" said Pietro

"I'll catch up with you all later" said Ciel

Everyone else exits the workshop Penny is ahead of everyone "I can't believe I made new friends" said Penny which makes Ruby flich just then Penny stops "oh dear sorry friends but I need to be somewhere"

"Will we see you at Ironwoods office" asked Ruby

"Yes my friends" said Penny she then rockets up in the air Ruby just looks at her blast off

Yang put her hand on Ruby's shoulder "are you ok?"

Ruby puts her head down "like I said back at Mistral you can tells us anything" said Qrow looking at Ruby

Just then Ren felt something "watch out!" suddenly rope came to everyone Qrow,sienna and Ren dodge but everyone else gets caught but Ren is soon grabbed by giant hands that look like feet the ground but then a lighting blurr comes and hit Sienna Qrow land and suddenly a fishing rod tries to attack him he block it he sees a fair skinned man with short brown hair and teal- green eyes he wore a Atlesian specialist uniform that consisted of a white double breasted coat with red and blue accents with a four leaf clover pin his keychain has a rabbits foot and wore gloves and white pants he also wears blue calf high boots.

He attacks Qrow from a distance Qrow blocks them and runs to him he tries to attack him with harbinger but the man blocks then a guy voices says "stay" Qrow suddenly feels his body slow down he sees a dark skin dog faunus (looks like he does in the show)

The guy with the fishing rod smiles as the dog faunus handcuffs Qrow Sienna is fighting with the blur she tries to hit it with her cerberus whip but blur dodges then suddenly a woman tries hit her with a hammer but luckily she dodged it she then kicks the woman it sends her head back but the woman then headbutts Sienna so hard it sent her flying the guy then yell "stay" Sienna then feels her body slow down the yellow blur then handcuffs her.

The blur was a dark skinned woman with platinum blonde and brown hair shaved on the sides and dark pink eyes she wears a Atlesian specialist uniform that consists of white double breasted vest with silver buttons and dark blue accents with a white and dark blue collar and a dark blue long sleeved shirt and a red tie and blue and a little white pants she also wears blue fingerless gloves and black shoes and red socks

The woman with hammer looks tall and muscular with medium brown hair in a short ponytail,brown tan skin, and brown eyes she wears a Atlesian specialist uniform it's a white coat and she wears a black and gray shirt she wears white pants with a red belt and she is barefoot save for some martial arts footwraps

The guy holding Ren is (looks like he does in the show)

"Qrow Branwen,Sienna Khan, team rwby, team jnr and-" he looks at Oscar "um little boy are under arrest"


	5. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The body types of the cast that is change
> 
> Ruby has some muscle on her arms and her boobs are average
> 
> Weiss still has a flat chest and she has a scar on the right side of her torso by the fight with Adam
> 
> Blake boobs are a little bigger than Ruby but of course she still has that bella booty and she has a scar on the left side of her torso by Adam in vol 3
> 
> Yang is still top heavy and has abs and a little muscle definition
> 
> Nora has abs and has a little muscle definition

The guy holding Ren puts him on the ground "don't resist arrest" he said looking at Ren as he struggles

Ciel is walking and when she sees the gang getting arrested she runs to them "Wait!"

The 5 people look at her "what is it Ciel?" asked the muscle girl with confused look

"They need to talk to Ironwood it's really important" said Ciel

"Ciel they stole a Atlas airship" said the guy holding Ren

Ciel looks shocked "we had no other choice but to steal it" said Ruby

"And what made y'all have to steal an airship?" asked the fast woman looking at Ruby

Qrow turns to look at her "how about your guard at argus wouldn't let us through"

The guy fishing pole thinks about who he could be talking about "You mean Cordova" asked the guy with the fishing pole

"That's right" said Qrow

"Besides what she told you is true I have very valuable info about the white fang" said Sienna

"Why should we trust the leader white fang?" Asked the dog faunus looking at her not amused

"I'm not the leader anymore and theirs is more white fang coming Adam also the white fang here have been causing you trouble right? " said Sienna

The man with fishing rod looks at her "they have so you say more are coming with Adam Taurus?"

"Yes" said Blake "can you at less hear us out"

The 5 all look at each other and thinks a bit then their earpieces go off the voice coming through was Ironwood "you 5 bring them to me"

The dog faunus still doesn't trust Sienna "sir are sure about everyone?" he said looking at Sienna which she notice

"Yes I'm sure" said Ironwood

The guy with the fishing rod signs "well it seem general Ironwood wants to see you so the truck will bring you all to him but you will still be in handcuffs"

The muscle girl looks at Yang "I think Yang should stay tied up" Yang looks at her but understands why she is saying what she is saying

"Hm good point" he said the two guys in the van open the door in back "if any of you are smart don't resist arrest" the 5 of them handcuff everyone expect Yang

Ciel goes to her friends "don't worry I'm sure it will be fine"

"I hope so" said Ruby

They all walk to the van expect Yang who is being carried by the muscle girl Yang can tell she doesn't like her after everyone gets in the van the muscle woman throws Yang in which kind pisses off Yang and her sister and uncle and friends the two guys close the door and get in driver seats and drive off to Atlas academy

* * *

Adam and the white fang members

* * *

There is a airship that lands on the other side of mantle out came Adam,Bonesaw,Derry and Cassive and 80 white fang members they look around to see if anyone is waiting for them they start moving but then a gunshot hits one of the white fangs aura and out comes a pro hunter team and a 20 atlas police Adam,Bonesaw and Cassive and Derry goes and fight the hunter team Adam fight a woman with a spear Bonesaw fights a guy with a axe Cassive fights a guy with a crossbow Derry fights a guy with gauntlets Cassive pulls out her dual pistols and Derry pulls out her sword

Adam and the woman fight they clash their weapon they break away Adam then shoot the edge of his sword at her which does catch her off guard she block it Adan then runs to her he tries to hit her with case of his sword but she blocks it so he then grabs his sword to cut her but the fire dust ignite from her spear he back off with his right hand which had a gauntlet felt some of the impact the woman fire from the spear was gone but she and Adam got back to fighting

Bonesaw and the guy clash Bonesaw then tries to attack but the guy with the axe blocks it and puts Bonesaw chainsaw to the ground the guy then pushes a trigger on his axe a big shot comes out hitting Bonesaw. Bonesaw holds his chest the guy smirks and charges at him

Cassive and the guy with the crossbow shoot while running at each the guy with crossbow tries to get closer to her Cassive sees that and use gravity dust to attack the bullets she shoot flowed to the guy but the guy also had gravity dust he shoots fire arrows to her bullet they clash and bomb up the smoke Cassive stop to see where the guy is comes shooting at her with a lighting arrow she barely dodges he falls down to attack her his crossbow turns into a double sided axe but her dual pistol turn into two sickles they clash

Derry and the guy with gauntlets run to each Derry ignite her sword with water dust and fire dust and creates steam around them the guy with gauntlets stop looks around to see where she is just then a aura slash came to the left of him he dodges by jumping it then she comes from behind and tries to attack him but he grabs her sword with his left gauntlet Derry is shocked he then slams her to the ground Derry is stunned he tries to hit her but she moves out of the way she uses the fire dust and makes a sword flame slash he dodges he goes to her and hit her a white fang member sees that and shoots at the guy he back away but then goes for the member shooting but Derry send a flame slash his way he dodges then the white fang member shoots he blocks it with his gauntlet then Derry jumps at him she tries to attack with her sword but grabs it he tries to hit her but she jumps up while in the air and knees him in the face the white fang member was about to shoot again but a atlas policeman shoots at him

Adam and the woman clash a few times with fire dust Adam backs away he aura slash at her her she blocks it the two run to each other the woman ignites her spear with fire dust she stops and thrusts her spear sending fire dust to Adam but he smiles and pulls out some of his sword and it absorses the fire she sees that and decides to now fight him close he gets close she swings her spear it hits his right hand and his sword he then shots at her which hit her shoulder she grunts then she tries to attack below he blocks but then ice dust comes out from her spear freezing his leg she is about to attack him but a white fang member shoots at her causing her to back away Adam breaks out of the Ice and he looks at her and they charge at each other Adam shots at her she jumps over the shot and fire dust ignite in her spear she prepare to attack Adam he gets ready they clash again

Bonesaw is dodges the guy attack Bonesaw prepares to block one he block one of the guys attack he blocks it but he twist the axe to the side which shocks the guy he then uses the gun on his chainsaw to kill him but the guy with the axe uses his gun to repel himself off the ground which knocks down Bonesaw the guy lands Bonesaw gets back up the guy tries to reload but Bonesaw fires his gun the guy decides to charge at Bonesaw blocking the bullet Bonesaw then charges at him they clash Bonesaw tries to hit him from the left side but the guy blocks with blade of the axe the guy then plants his chainsaw on the ground and is about strike but then a white fang member shots at him hit his aura Bonesaw then attack sending him flying to a lamp post Bonesaw then reloads and starts shooting at the guy

Derry is trying to hit the guy with the gauntlets he dodges her attack but then charges fast and grabs her and slams her to the ground he tries to hit her but she dodges then a white fang shoots at him again and it hits him Derry tries to hit him with sword but he backs away she gets

Up and readys her sword to fight she stares at him she runs and jump and he prepares for her attack she then jumps mid air to the left side of him which surprises him she attacks him with water dust he blocks the blow but then Derry jumps mid air up to his head and hits him he is stunned but recovery and punches her in the face which sends her flying and then another white fang member shoots him which a she then jumps to him a slash's him and she jumps and slash him again and five more times until she was able to cut him

Cassive is blocking the guy with the double sided axe attacks the was about to hit her but her torso bended in the most unnatural way with her body which helped her dodge the attack she then but her torso back in the natural position and she attacks with her one of her sickles but the guy perpere to block but she she bends her arm in a unnatural way he is shocked she tries to attack but he moves his head out of the way in time she bends her arm back he tries to attack her but her leg bends unnaturally making her fall back she manages to hit him in the stomach but then he brings down axe hitting and making her bounce he is to attack while she is in mid air but then a 2 white fang members comes to stop they both have swords and tries to attack him but he kills them quickly Cassive who have land gets up 4 other white fang members come to help her three had sword one had a gun the 3 with the sword attacks him he kills 2 of them he is about to kill the third one but the one with the gun shot at him which he dodges the 3 bullet but then Cassive and she bends her left arm and swings at the side of left shoulder it hit but then she bends her left arm back to normal but then she bends her right arm to fit the sickle around his neck she then hits the back of his left leg which gets him on one knee the last member with the sword he hits him three times the member with gun shoots him two times then Cassive hesitates a little but she then cuts his neck with the sickle

Adam is blocking the woman's attacks but his right hand keeps getting hit he tries to creates distances by uses a fire dust slash but she dodges and she is about to use thrust forward to hit Adam but a white fang member shoots and hit her causing her to back away but Adam runs to her and attacks her she blocks the attack and pushes him back then a white member shoots at her again but she dodges and run to that they are scared Adam shots at her she then jumps and stabs the member killing them Adam now enraged runs to her but she maneuver her spear so that Adams sword falls out of his hand she is about to kill him but the white fang member she thought she killed grabs her from behind Adam right hand which hand a gauntlet on it was now red he looks at her and hits her in the face slamming her face into the ground and the white fang member which kills the white fang member the woman is still conscious but is bad injured Adam looks at her and grabs his sword but then he thinks back to what Blake said about if he really thinks all humans are the same but then Bonesaw comes to him

Bonesaw grabs Adam shoulder and says "this is our only way to achieve peace"

Adam thinks but then stabs the woman killing her he then looks around the area he sees the guy Bonesaw was fighting had 5 bullets in him the guy Cassive was fighting had his neck slit the guy Derry was fighting had wound that cut him deep[ they were all died the white fang number dropped from 80 to 50 "we need the other faction now"

"You already have" says a moth faunus with 6 other faunus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadie had fair skin blond hair in ponytail with gold eyes
> 
> She wore a atlesian coat with white gloves blue pants and black combat boots
> 
> Her weapon was a spear that use fire dust and ice dust
> 
> Solomon had dark skin long white hair with black eyes
> 
> Wore the same thing as Sadie
> 
> His weapon was axe that the top of it when fire release a she gunshot blast
> 
> Kane had fair skin had short red hair with blue eyes
> 
> Wore the same thing as Sadie
> 
> His weapon was gauntlets
> 
> Yash had fair skin had short black hair with red eyes
> 
> Wore the same thing as Sadie
> 
> His weapon was a crossbow that turned into a double sided axe
> 
> Now let's remember team ssky even though none of you care about them


	6. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay lets me tell about how aura in this story there's 2 kinds of aura
> 
> Passive which is the aura that everyone has but it doesn't make anyone superhuman the person with only passive aura would just be a normal person with a force shield 
> 
> Active aura is the one that hunters use it a louds someone to use their semblance and proform superhuman feats and the person can use their aura to infuse it into their weapon.

The 5 people who arrest team rwby,jnr,Oscar,Qrow and Sienna the other 4 was talking to Ciel the fast woman check her calm 

"Hello team ssky do you copy" she doesn't get a answer "team ssky do you copy" she still doesn't get a answer "DO YOU COPY!"

"What's wrong" asked the guy with a fishing rod

"Team ssky isn't picking up" said the fast woman

All of people are now worried "Ciel go back to the academy" said the pale guy

"Yes sir" said Ciel she goes to where the academy while the 5 people go to where team ssky was at.

The gang is in the van Nora signs "man these cuff really are blocking out my strength"

"Nora don't resist arrest" said Qrow

Nora holds her cuffed hands up "I'm not I was just saying"

Everyone looks at Jaune because he throw up again in a bucket he looks up after he's finished "good thing they gave me bucket"

Oscar who is sitting on his left and Yang who is sitting on his right are a little cautious hoping he doesn't throw up on one of them "please don't throw up on me again" said Yang

"don't throw up on me please" said Oscar

"I won't I promise" said Jaune and right after that throws up again which kind scares Yang and Oscar

Ren looks at Ruby he sees her head is down "Ruby" she looks up after Ren saids her name "you can talk to us Penny was our friend to we understand it hurts"

Ruby looks at her sister and her friends who knew Penny and looks at her uncle and Sienna even though they didn't know Penny still looked her worried that she keeping her emotions in she looks away from them "Penny not remembering me still hurts but I'm happy she is here and we can make new memories with her" Ruby then looks at them with a smile "but you all being here is the thing I'm really grateful for"

"We are to kiddo" said Qrow everyone else smiles at what Ruby said

Ruby then looks at Yang "Yang like I promised we'll clear your name"

Sienna looks away "maybe I should have thought about humans like them then I wouldn't changed the white fang" she thought

Yang is taken aback by her sisters determination to clear her name she looks at Ruby "it's ok Ruby along as you all don't think I'm dangerous it's ok" then the van comes to stop the two officers get out of driver side and opens the back of the van

One of the officers had handcuffs "Yang it will be in your best interest to not resist arrest" said the officer

"You don't have to tell me twice" said Yang glad that she was being untied the officer unties her and puts her in handcuffs everyone else gets out they walk into atlas academy they get to the elevator to Ironwood's office the press to button and they go up

"Uncle Qrow what do we do when we get there?" asked Ruby

"James isn't going do anything crazy in less he is provoked" said Qrow

They all get to the top and their they Ironwood,Winter and Penny Winter looks at Weiss worried

"Uncuff them" said Ironwood everyone is uncuffed

Ruby waves at Penny which Penny waves back with a smile

"Winter" Weiss was smiling and walking to Winter

Winter was walking to her "Weiss what were you thinking stealing a airship do know how-" Winter was cut off by Weiss hugging

"I'm sorry" said Weiss hugging tight with a smile Winter hugs back

Winter then looks at Qrow "how could you let them do something like that I expect this from her" said Winter as she looks at Sienna

"Like I told those five people that caught us your replacement wouldn't though" said Qrow

"You mean Cordova?" asked Winter

"You got it ice queen" said Qrow

Ironwood thinks about that "thanks for telling us that" he looks at Sienna "how have you been?"

Sienna smirks "about as good as I can be"

Ironwood smiles and then looks at Yang "how is the new arm?"

Yang smirk and touches the metal "it been working real good thanks by the way"

"That's good to hear," said Ironwood, then he looks at Oscar he sees Ozpin cane and then starts walking to him, "are you Oz's next incarnation?"

"Yes" said Oscar

Ironwood gets on one knee "can you bring him out?"

"No he won't talk to me" said Oscar as he look away from Ironwood

"But why?" asked Ironwood as he looked disappointed

Qrow sign he looks at Winter and Penny "I assume you two know everything right?"

"Correct" said Winter

"Yes sir!" said Penny

"Ok all of you listen up" said Qrow

After he explain the truth Ironwood was walking back and forth with a shocked look on "how could Oz hide this from us" Winter and Penny couldn't believe he would hide something like that from the people he trusted the most

"I know how you feel but we have to keep trying to take her down" said Qrow

Ironwood signs "you're right" he looks at Oscar who has the relic of knowledge "how many questions are left"

"Just one and that's why we're here we need you to keep it safe in atlas" said Oscar

Ironwood walks to Oscar and takes the relic "I'll have this guarded" he then pulls a scroll and pushes a button on it and out comes a panel "what I'm about to show is amity" he places the scroll on the panel it show everyone something that looks like the tournament area with a cct tower on it "with this we will have global communication again that is where I will reveal the existence of Salem include the full truth"

"That is a good plan" said Ruby

"I agree" said Jaune and Nora

"Does the council know about this" said Weiss

"No because they overreact to the existence of Salem and they would want to stop the project in order to keep atlas safe and no other kingdom" said Winter

"But they still are leaders of this kingdom and they might overreact if we don't tell them" said Weiss

"Weiss if you would see the state atlas is in and mantle you would know why they can't be trusted with the truth" said Winter Weiss just looks down realizing that the faunus in mantle don't look good in mantle

"I don't think it could work" everyone looked at Blake "people would panic and it could cause chaos"

"I agree there may not be a lot of grimm in atlas and mantle but there still are some and with chaos" said Ren

"Comes the grimm I know but this is the best option" said Ironwood

"Does every single hunter know about Salem?" asked Yang

Ironwood shake his head no

"But they deserve to know and if we all know who we are fighting against we can possibly take her down" said Yang

"The huntsman and huntress are already stress as it is after beacon fell and telling them this will make them more stress" said Ironwood Yang sign

Qrow rubs his chin "it could work and I'm not seeing any other options"

"This definitely is the best option" said Sienna, she then looks at Ironwood " but do you have any way to calm the people who panic?"

"Yes" Ironwood then takes the scroll off panel "ok Sienna and Qrow I need to talk to you two but the rest of you will be in dorm arrest"

Everyone looked shocked "saw that coming" said Qrow as Sienna just has a deadpan expression knowing that was going to happen as well

"What!" said Nora

"But why?" asked Weiss

"Weiss you all stole a Atlas airship" said WInter Weiss remembering that is a crime

"Penny will take you to your dorms" said Ironwood

"Alright friends lets go" said Penny they all leave following Penny

"Ok Qrow and Sienna let's talk about the info on the white fang" said Ironwood as he sits at his desk

* * *

**Mantle**

* * *

The 5 people go to where team ssky was located at when they got they saw their dead bodys

They grunt their teeth as tears come out all of their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is bad right


	7. chapter 5

Adam and the other looked at the 7 white fang members their was 5 men 2 women standing before them they were high rank white fang members the man in the middle gesture for them to follow them Adam and other follow they go and get to the base that the white fang in atlas are at when they enter and the white fang members see Adam,Cassive,Bonesaw and Derry and the members left they looked happy the man in the middle turns and looks at the other members "only Adam,Cassive,Bonesaw and Derry can enter" the other members nod as they understand Adam and the other all go in the room where the leaders are in they see the leaders it was 2 men and 2 women "high leaders we have brought Adam,Cassive,Bonesaw and Derry here as they also brought more white fang members" said the guy in the middle

The high leaders turned to look at the four one of the high leaders was named Korbin the other guy was named August one of the woman high leader name was Lia the other girl name was Erika Adam and the other bowed their heads "hey we don't do that here especially to the one who took down Beacon" said Korbin with a smile

Adam and the others rise "did Sienna send you all here?"asked Lia

"No she betrayed the cause and is here in atlas most likely telling Ironwood everything she knows" said Adam

The four high leaders all look at each other and nod to each other then they look at the 7 who brought them Adam and the others "fangist tell everyone load up it's time we go to our other base" said August

"Yes sir" said all 7 of them

Adam and the others are confused "high leaders what base are you talking about?" asked Cassive

"It's a abandon dust mine that has not been used in 14 years" said Erika

"Just in case Sienna had a change of heart" said Korbin The high leaders looked down "what made her change her mind?"

"It's was fall of beacon when Adam returned she told him she was wrong for it" said Derry

"Hm so she couldn't see how that help us" said Lia

"It's to be expected" said August

Then the 7 white fang members come back "high leaders it's all ready" said the one in the middle

"Thank you" said Erika

They all nod "high leader after we set up the base. What are we doing?" said Adam

"You all are going somewhere but not with the fangist to get more dust at a old base instead you all are going to recruit more faunus by going to a working dust mine tomorrow" said Korbin

Adam and the rest nod they all get ready and leave

* * *

**Atlas academy**

* * *

"Sienna, what do you have on the white fang?" asked Ironwood

"First know where their base is it's at a abandoned warehouse in mantle in the east and the 2 other bases they could go to if they leave the base one is in mantle it is another warehouse north side and one is the abandoned dust mine the one with the horrible accident" said Sienna

"Thank you" said Ironwood

"Hey I have question first " said Sienna

Ironwood raises a eyebrow confused "what is it"

"I have know if Robyn hill is still in mantle " said Sienna

Ironwood sighs "she still is and causing me lots of trouble"

Sienna smirks "how?"

"She has been stealing supply from the atlas military" said Winter

"So that the person you knew" said Qrow

Sienna nod "so do you have any leads that suggest that the white fang has tried to get her"

"No" said Ironwood

"Are you suggesting that we work with a criminal?" asked Winter

"Yes and a criminal who could breach enemy lines" said Sienna

"But a criminal who has proven she doesn't trust us and could side with the white fang" said Winter

Ironwood sighs "do you think she would listen to you?"

Winter eyes wided 

"I don't know but I have to try" said Sienna

"Ok but she will not know our plans" said Ironwood

"That's ok" said Sienna

Ironwood then turns to Qrow "you said Cordova stopped you all from coming atlas"

"That's right and that lead into a question I have" said Qrow Ironwood and Winter raise a eyebrow "are atlas still using the mechs"

Ironwood sighs and Winter pitches the bridge between "she used the mech didn't she" said Winter

"Yes she did"

'That wasn't my choice the council still sees the value of the mechs" said Ironwood

"But the attack on beacon should have showed them that the mechs can hacked" said Qrow

"I know but there is nothing I can do besides she wasn't supposed to use the mech" said Ironwood he sighs "I'll send a atlas officer to get her but not now"

"Ok you need me to tell about Salem forces" said Qrow

* * *

White fang

* * *

The white fang were walking they Adam and the other were real curious to see where they would go the high leaders are leading the way Korbin raises his hand and tells them all to stop he pulls out a key that opened a warehouse the white fang members all set up Adam and the other helped once they were done they looked around they see this place had enough room for dust and room to sleep high leader Lia walks to them

"Get some rest you all will need it for tomorrow" said Lia

They nod they walk to their rooms they get settled in they got in some white fang night cloths they were sleeping on sleeping bags "do you think we can get the faunus in the dust mine to listen to us" said Derry Adam,Bonesaw and Cassive look at her "sorry I need to have faith"

"No" said Adam the three look at him "the faunus here have been breed to just accept scarps it's going to be hard but the high leader know that everyone has their breaking point and right now is the perfect time to get their help"

"Your right the human's must be punished and they will see it" said Bonesaw

"Yeah but let's not go overboard" said Cassive

"You still see them as your kind" said Bonesaw with annoyed look

Cassive looks at him angrily "my father was a good man human's still need to be punished but we should still know what human to punish"

"What human's?" said Derry

"The people in power" said Cassive

"That's the only human!" said Bonesaw

"Both of you enough!" said Adam everyone looks at him "we will do what is necessary" he looks at Cassive "human's couldn't accept you as their own some faunus have gone through horrible stuff and killed whatever happens was brought on them"

"I know but-"

"I said we will do what was necessary if they comply their won't be much blood shed" said Adam he puts his hand on her shoulder

"Okay" said Cassive

"Remember what is necessary" said Adam as he looks at Bonesaw and Derry they both nod "ok now let's go to bed like high leader Lia said" they all got on their sleeping bag to go to sleep Adam for a brief moment thought about what Blake said to him at heaven and argus "sorry Blake but this is the only way" he thought

* * *

Ironwood office

* * *

Ironwood is just looking down at his desk "leo really betrayed us" Qrow just looks sad knowing how he feels "you said their might be one more person in her forces"

"that's right" said Qrow'

"Thank you Qrow" said Ironwood

"No problem tinman" said Qrow

Ironwood smiles "ok you go two your dorms"

"Hehe thought we might get the special treatment" said Sienna

They both get up to go to their dorms Ironwood looks at Winter "you go get some rest"

"Are you sure sir is anything else I can do" said Winter

"No go and get some rest" said Ironwood Winter nod and walks out as well he sits back and thinks about the thing he's heard today just his scroll should guy with fishing pole revealing his name "Clover what happened"

"Sir team ssky is died and so are all of the atlas police sent here" said Clover

Ironwood was shocked he clenched his fist "Clover you and the others come tomorrow at 6 and I will tell other hunter to come as well"

"Okay sir"

He ends the call and then he calls Winter and Pietro they both answer "sir I'm at the exit do you need me to come back?" asked Winter

"No but I need to tell you that I need you to come at 6 in the morning" said Ironwood

"Is something wrong sir?" asked Winter

"I'll tell you tomorrow Pietro is Penny with you"

"Yes she is sleeping" said Pietro

"Ok tell her when she wakes up to come tomorrow at 6" said Ironwood

"Ok"

They end the call and Ironwood thinks again "hm some much to do"


	8. the white fang design oc

Korbin

Appearance- he is a grasshopper faunus he is a green skin man a dark green mohawk he has light red eyes he has a x on his forehead he is thin muscular build

Clothes- a long blue coat a yellow turtleneck blue pants and yellow boots and yellow gloves

August

Appearance- he is hawk faunus he has hawk big hawk wings he is fair skin man with long straight red hair and a red beard he has black eyes he has a muscular build

Clothes- a button up short red coat a white shirt red pant and red and white shoes and whitegloves

Lia

Appearance- she is a lizard faunus she has a lizard tail she is dark skin she has short pink hair and hazel green eyes she has a slim tone build medium breast and medium butt

Cloths- she has a black eyepatch on her right eye short gray coat a black skin tight suit and white gloves and black zip up boot

Erika

Appearance- she is a shark faunus she has a shark fin on her back she is gray skin she has mid length brown hair she has ice blue eyes she has a tone upper body and abs also big breast and medium butt

Cloths- a pink long coat a black turtleneck black pants and pink boots and black gloves

Ultan

Appearance- he is a moth faunus he has wings he is pale skin he has short aqua blue hair and brown eyes he has a thin build

Cloths- full mask short white button up coat with blue stripes on the arms black pants and black gloves and boots

Rosy

Appearance- she is a bee faunus she a stinger on the back of her waist she is dark skin she has black curly hair and blue eyes she has a tone body but her thighs are more tone she has medium breast and a big butt

Cloths- eye mask a red and black skin tight short red coat red gloves and white boots

Weapon- sword that can turn into a whip and also a gun

Ingo

Appearance- he is a praying mantis faunus he has fair skin but on his hand and feet he has green skin he is fair skin he has orange spiky hair and has yellow eyes he has a muscular body type

Cloths- eye mask short orange coat red shirt black pants and orange gloves and red shoes

Weapon- spear that can turn into sniper

Imri

Appearance- he is porcupine his hair are thorns that go down to his waist he is fair skin he his hair color is black and his eye is color gray he has a muscular body type

Cloths- full mask short gray coat white shirt gray pants and gray gloves and gray boots

Weapon- tomahawks that shoot a blast from the sharp points

Devlin

Appearance- he is a electric eel faunus he has gray skin with red spots on him he has slick back red short hair and his eyes are dark pink he a thin build

Cloths- eye mask short green coat black turtleneck green pants black gloves and black pants

Weapon- scorpion(mortal kombat) like spears it a loud his electric to travel to a opponent far away

Lira

Appearance- she is tasmanian devil she has sharp teeth she is fair skin she has short blue hair that cover her left eye she has a slim body type small breast and small butt

Cloths- full mask short yellow button up coat brown pants brown gloves and brown boots

Weapon- knife that can become shorter and can be smaller they also detach

Hansel

Appearance- he is a crab faunus claws that come out of his hands he is dark skin he has short black hair and he has green eyes he has a muscular body type

Cloths- eye mask short light green coat yellow shirt light green pants and light green boots


	9. chapter 6

Team rwby was asleep in the atlas dorm they were wearing a white shirt that has the atlas symbol on it and pants that were black on the thigh little white at the ankle and gray at bottom with white sock Blake yawns and wakes up she get up to go brush her teeth she starts to think "how can I stop the white fang from doing this how can I and Sienna convince them how can I convince you two" she thinks of Adam and Cassive

Ruby wakes up and she yawns. Blake turns to her and Ruby rubs her left eye. She looks at Blake "hey Blake how are you?"

Blake spits out her tooth paste "good" she then looks at Ruby with a worried glance "Ruby I need to ask you-

"Enough" said Ruby she gets off the top bunk and looks at Blake "look like I told you guys it still hurts but we can make new memories besides the white fang are in atlas we need to focus on them"

Blake looks at her a bit and then smiles "that's one of the reasons you're the leader"

Ruby then smiles and rubs the back of her head "oh come you guys said that back at argus. Besides I need to ask you two questions: the first is what are you going to do about your weapon?"

"Oh well I don't know" said Blake

Ruby smiles and raises her left thumb "well leave it Ruby Rose to think of a cool design I'll show the blueprints for 5 possibly new design"

"You really don't have to do that" said Blake with a sheepish smile

"You're only saying that because you know that you won't be able to choose" said Ruby Blake just sighs and goes to the bookshelf in the dorm "and the next question is what kind of books will you be getting when we aren't under dorm arrest"

Blake gets ones of the books and looks though it "I'll get a romance book because none of these books interest me"

"So you are getting filth" said Ruby

Blake turns her head quickly to Ruby "it's not filth it's adult literature!"

Ruby grabs Blake's collar and shakes her back and forth "you know it's filth!" then they heard a loud thud they turn to see Yang fall "fell off of another bed sis"

"Ouch" said Yang she gets up and rubs her she looks at Ruby "hey sis are you-"

"Yang I'm fine I'm more worried about clearing your name" said Ruby

"I already told you as you and everyone else thinks I'm a good person I'm fine" said Yang

"I'm still gonna try because it's not right" said Ruby

"She's right Yang" said Blake

Yang looks at them and sighs "well that really rose my mood" she then smiles "eh" Ruby and Blake just look at her deadpan "was it so furnny that you two can't speak" Ruby and Blake just groan the three hear a chunkle the turn see Weiss sitting on the left lower bunk

"That was actually funny" said Weiss

"Really Weiss cream?" said Yang like Ruby and Blake was shocked she find it funny

"Don't call me that but yes it was it started my day off with a Yang" said Weiss

Yang runs to Weiss and hugs her "i'm so proud of you"

"Nooooo" said Ruby and Blake

"Ok Yang can you please let go I need to use the bathroom" said Weiss

Yang lets go "of course"

"Weiss how could you say that" said Ruby

Weiss just shrugged "hey I thought it was funny" Yang cries tear of joy Ruby and Blake start to argue with Yang Weiss goes inside the bathroom she thinks "did Winter know about the branding" she shakes her head "no way she knew about the branding"

Qrow and Sienna are walking down the hallway "I wonder why James told us to come on short notice" said Qrow

"Me too I bet it's the white fang" said Sienna

"Most likely" said see Winter " hey ice queen!"

Winter turns to them "did general tell you to can-"

"Yes he did" said Sienna

"It must very serious then" said Winter

"Did he call you?"asked Qrow

"Yes it did sound urgent" said Winter

"Damn it the what did they do now" said Sienna biting on her finger nail

"Well guess we'll find out" said Qrow they get to the elevator

They hear some run and she stops in front of them "sorry I'm late!"

They look at her "you aren't late" said Winter

"Oh well let's get going then" she pushes the button on the elevator everyone else gets in the elevator Winter pushes the button to Ironwood's office they get up to his office they see 3 huntress and 3 huntsmen and the ace ops

Ironwood to see them "ok now that all of you are here let's me tell you all what happen last night" he looks down the ace ops look sad which has everyone who doesn't know what's happening look worried "last night team ssky was investigating 3 stolen airships" Qrow and Sienna thought that must be Adam and the white fang "they encounter the enemies and when the ace ops got to them they find them dead"

The 6 hunters,Winter and Penny all looked shocked, Qrow and Sienna who didn't know them still didn't like that they were killed "we need to make them pay!" said one of huntresses

"The reason asked you all to come here is because with info Sienna gave us we might be able to stop them" said Ironwood

"Why are we trusting her sir" said one of the huntsmen

"Because this it's best way to stop them quickly" said Sienna

"I can vouch that she isn't with them" said Qrow

One of the hunters was going to say something but the dog faunus saids "we don't have time for this!" the hunters don't say anything "what are your orders sir"

"I'll have you go to the three bases in different groups for the first base Elm,Vine,Penny,Tilly and Vava you all go the second one Harriet,Marrow,Winter,Emory and Holt Clover,Qrow,Sienna,Hisashi and Zorica you go to the third one"

"Yes sir" said the ace ops and the other hunters everyone went out to their bases

Adam,Cassive,Bonesaw and Derry are walking to a dustmine. They look at each other and then start walking into the mine.

* * *

**the next will be action packed and leave your review have a good day**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tilly
> 
> Appearance- she has fair skin neon orange hair black eyes
> 
> Cloths- long blue coat black pants black gloves and blue boots
> 
> Vava
> 
> Appearance- she has pale skin short brown hair and yellow eyes
> 
> Cloths- short purple coat dark blue shirt purple pants black gloves and purple boots
> 
> Emory
> 
> Appearance- he is dark skin he has curly black hair and light green eyes
> 
> Cloths- short pink coat light blue turtleneck pink pants black gloves pink boot
> 
> Holt
> 
> Appearance- he is fair skin he has shaved blonde hair and blue eyes
> 
> Cloths- short button up red coat blue pants black gloves and red shoes
> 
> Hisashi
> 
> Appearance- he has tan skin and medium long purple and light red
> 
> Cloths- a short light red coat black pants black gloves and red shoes
> 
> Zorica
> 
> Appearance- she has dark skin and long blonde ponytail blue eyes
> 
> Cloths- long yellow coat black pants black gloves and yellow boots


	10. chapter 7

The three groups go to the bases Penny decides to fly to the base she needs to check Elm,Vine,Tilly and Vava are going as fast as they can in a van to catch up to her when Penny gets the warehouse she sees 3 white fang member all attack her she barely dodges the attacks which were 3 gunshots but then 7 white fang try to attack her from behind but her her back swords protects her from their attacks it pushes them back "there are about 10 white fang members at the warehouse" said Penny through her ear piece.

"Thank you we are on our way" said Vine

Winter,Harriet,Marrow,Emory and Holt are all going to the warehouse in their van where the white fang most likely are they get their they all get ready Harriet charges up her run once all of the others are ready to fight she charges busting through the door once in she sees 12 white fang members 4 were female the rest were male 3 females had gun 2 males had guns they were ready to shoot her but she dodges the bullets which go to the other who are still outside of the warehouse Marrow then yells stay quickly it stops the bullets but the white fang member move out of the way and the ones with guns start to shoot fire dust at everyone outside of the warehouse which makes everyone get out the way it makes fire when they all land then ones with weapon each move one female member with a spear goes after Emory. the male with an axe goes after Holt. 1 member with a sword and another with a staff attacks Winter. 1 member with a knife and another one with a sword then another with Sharp Retribution attack Marrow. Harriet goes to the ones with guns they are keeping their distance by shooting different bullets one shoots lighting Harriet is forces to change direction the rest shoot at her with gravity bullets she run in circles then runs to the members with gun but then the white shoot at her with fire dust Harriet then jumps up and dodges them they hit the gravity dust bullets Harriet then goes to the member it cause the others to bring out their weapons they each get ready to fight her.

Qrow,Sienna,Clover,Hisashi and Zorica all get to the dustmine "I'll check ahead" said Qrow

"How?" asked Clover

Qrow then turns into a bird "this is how I'll come back when I've scouted the place" he then goes into the place

Clover,Hisashi and Zorica are all shocked that he did that "let's go in a little" said Sienna they go into the dustmine a little

"So how long before you betray us?" asked Zorica

Sienna get a little pissed Clover steps in "look this is not the time"

"It's the perfect time for this Clover we could be stepping into a ambush" said Hisashi

Sienna signs "look like Qrow said I'm not with them I want to stop them as well"

"Really then why did you asked us not to kill them before we all left " said Zorica

Sienna get in her face "because doing that will only make them want to fight more and the hatred will continue this is a way to stop all of it"

Zorica gets pissed and Hisashi about to say something up but Clover stops him "look you two she's right and the general also agreed to it" Zorica and Hisashi were about to say something "besides he's back" Clover points to the director Qrow went they see a crow

Qrow then turns back to human "they are here"

"How many are there?" asked Sienna

"I saw about 20 low ranker and 7 high rankers it looks like they trying to get some dust" said Qrow

Sienna is shocked to find out they find dust in here but she brushes it off "Ok let's go" said Sienna they all follow them they run silently they get to the enters they hide behind a rock Sienna sees the high rank members "I know what 6 of them are can do the one with the moth wings he's the leader and a dust wiver he would just support them we just need to keep him away from the rest the woman with the bee stinger her fighting style has a lot to do with parrying the other one is a praying mantis faunus he is fast the other one is a porcupine faunus he will use the thornton his hair but only when you less expect it it'll take him 2 minutes free himself if he lands on the ground the eel faunus will try to grab you the crab faunus will grab you with his palm claws their semblances are useless the only one I don't know about is the other woman"

"Ok Zorica and Hisashi you too handle the low rankers Qrow you handle the porcupine faunus and the blue hair woman Sienna you handle the fish faunus I got the insect faunus" said Clover they all nod Clover looks at Zorica and Hisashi "you too remember don't kill any of them" Zorica and Hisashi look at him then they both nod "ok on my singal" Clover puts his hand up then puts it down he grabs his weapon the other do the same and then they all run to the white fang Zorica and Hisashi start to fight the low rankers

Qrow go after the two he has to fight Imri takes out his tomahawks and Lira takes her knife Sienna goes after the two she has to fight Devlin takes out his chain spears Hansel takes out one small fire dust crystal and put it in his arms Clover goes after the insect faunus Ultan tries to fly away but Clover grabs him with his weapon and pulls him down Ingo tries to him with his spear but Clover blocks his attack Clover weapon comes back to him Ingo get out of the way Rosy tries to hit with her stinger but Clover dodges Ultan looks at Clover and the ice dust in cloth causes his sleeves to glow blue Qrow and Imri clash Lira goes behind him and tries to attack him but Qrow bends harbinger which he then kicks her in the face then Imri tomahawks glow and out comes a blast Qrow blocks them then Imri then tries to attack Qrow but dodges and then he is about to slash him but then a blade comes to that he block a piece of Lira knife comes back to her Imri and Lira look at Qrow ready to fight Sienna swings Cerberus at Devlin he dodges Hansel punch with makes the fire dust in arm comes out sending it Sienna way she dodges

"So it's true you did betray us" said Devlin

"I didn't I want the same thing you want but-" said Sienna

"SHUT IT!" said Hansel "we don't listen to traitors even the high leader"

Sienna looks at them sad but then she get ready to fight Hansel then run to her he tries to hit but she uses her chain it wraps around his left arm she then hit him with a knee he then tries to grab but she ducks under his arms she then lets go of his left his arm go to block one Devlin spears Devlin then swings his other spear on her left side Hansel tries to hit she then grabs a ice sickles with her whip she goes up. The spear then wraps around Hansel Sienna then shoots her ice blade from her whip on to Hansel left leg it freezes Devlin then swing his right spear at her she blocks it she lands Devlin holds both of his spear and Hansel frees himself Devlin then swings his spears on both but Sienna blocks them then Hansel punches fire dust at her but she dodges then she shoots her fire blade at Devlin he blocks but then Sienna swings her whip at him which gets her fire blade back Hansel runs to her again Sienna gets ready.

* * *

**Adam**

* * *

Adam,Cassive,Bonesaw and Derry all walk down the mine 15 white fang members are walking with them they get far enough to see faunus workers they see a faunus getting hit with a whip 5 on the ground with bruises and 2 women and a man are looking down at them smiling the rest are working of course this in rages them when they see this

"Stupid faunus can't handle a simple job" said one of the humans who oversee the faunus workers as he is whipping a male deer faunus the human wears a brown coat black pant brown boots black gloves

"Hey!" said Adam

The human see them and is scared "what are the white fang doing here" he says backing up he then looks at the 3 hunter over the 5 "you three get them out"

"Huh?" said one of the huntresses she had fair black hair hazel eyes she was wear a red button up coat black pants black gloves knee high boots the other huntress was pale skin shaved blue hair brown eyes on her forehead was a gem she wore a pink jacket with a black turtleneck under it black pants pink boots and black gloves the huntsmen had dark skin red hair black eyes he wore a white coat black pants black boots and black gloves "oh some more faunus are here" said the huntress

"Did you all comes to your senses and-" the huntsman was interrupted by a shot at him he gets hit he looks at Adam who shot him pissed "you filthy faunus you better apologize now"

Adam looks at all the workers "do you all want to live like this!" all worker look at him "look at what they are doing to our kind and listen to the way they speak to us we can change that. Look how that human fear us the moment we walked in they fear us we can be treated better "

Cassive steps forward "for those of who are half human we can be treated better"

Bonesaw steps forward "for those of us who were beaten"

Derry step forward "for those of us who lost our family and friends to humans"

Adam then takes off the black cloth that was covering his brand "for those who had to go through this we can change that"

"Didn't one of those faunus on the ground had one of those?" asked the blue haired woman

"Yeah I think on his back" said the black haired huntress as she is looking at her "ok you four had your little speech now" the black haired woman takes out a sword "now get out"

Adam and the others and the white fang that are with them get in battle stance

The blue haired woman take out gauntlets the huntsman takes out a staff "well we warned you" said the black haired woman the three hunters rush at them

Adam slash his sword at the black haired woman they clash Cassive uses her sickles to block the blue haired woman attack she then loops her sickles around the gauntlet she but then she sees that flame are igniting from the gauntlet so she lets go but the woman grabs her arm Cassive then bends her arm to the left the woman was about to just punch Cassive but when Cassive bended her arm to left and moved to the left white fang members shoots at her she takes the shots she then knees Cassive which hurt her causing her to go to her knees the blue haired woman then rushes to the white fang members who shot at her she then attack them and kills 6 of them and beats the rest of them up this obviously enrages Cassive she then rushes to the blue hair woman again Derry are getting beat up by the huntsmen Bonesaw steps in between he clashes with the huntsman the huntsman then swings and hits Bonesaw which stuns him a little but he recovers and tries to beat the huntsmen while keeping Derry safe

The faunus worker look at them they think about what they said to them one of the faunus who was on the ground gets up it was a male lion faunus he had lion ears he walks to the guy with the whip "what do you want stupid-" before he could finsh the lion punches him softly because he was to beaten up to attack full force "you damn animal don't you dare touch" he was going whip when out of nowhere a rock hits on the head then multiple rocks he then to so the workers looking at him angrily they all rush him with their pick axes then they start beating hitting him he sceams which catches everyones who is fighting attention they to see that the faunus have killed the man.

"What the hell?" said the black hair huntress the faunus then charge at them she gets ready for battle Adam charges her but she dodges she back away and out her hand comes a beam Adam then takes half of his sword out and it aborses the beam which woman shocked Cassive and Bonesaw seeing did they try their best to get out of way but the huntress and huntsmen are keeping the pressure on them the woman was about to charge at Adam and the workers but then three white fang comes and holds her in place then three other white fang members hold the other huntress and three other white members on the huntsmen Cassive and Bonesaw look shocked

"Move!" said one of the members Bonesaw grabs Derry he and Cassive go to Adam

Adam looks at the white fang members holding the three hunters in place he looks at them sadly "goodbye brothers and sisters" he then slashes and a red slash cuts through the hunters and the white fang members they fall to the ground dead Adam then looks at them then he turns his back to the worker their were about 55 of them 60 cause their were some on the ground "do you all still want to join?"

"Yes" said the lion faunus who was being held up by another who was beaten up by those hunters the worker look at eachother then they all nod

"Okay then let's go" said Adam they all walk out of the dustmine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it bad let me know


End file.
